Like Water For Chocolate
by Piercings and Papermache
Summary: Steve was looking forward to his first year in college. But his new roommate Tony is really pushing his last nerve. But what happens when they become entangled in each other's lives? Warnings inside, Stony - Some Hulkeye - AU
1. Chapter 1

**Like Water for Chocolate** – Avengers – AU – Rated M – Steve was looking forward to his first year in college. But his new roommate Tony is really pushing his last nerve. But what happens when they become entangled in each other's lives?

**Author's Note:** I know it's going slow, since I didn't get a lot of planning for it. So I really hope you all like it. It'll be my first official fanfiction in 6 years. So sorry for any OOC-ness, please R&R. 3

**Warnings:** Language, homosexual sex, kidnapping, violence, crude humor, and nudity.

**Disclaimer:** I will say this once; I do not own anything from Marvel or Avengers. Nor, do I make money off of this.

**Chapter 1 – Moving In**

Steve looked out to the huge college campus sprawled in front of him. The blond noted it looked a lot more intimidating peering through the auto-glass, than the picture on the website. He shook his head slightly to clear the unwanted thoughts, before kicking the door open to his army green jeep, steeling himself against the noise of hundreds of students moving in for the year. He moved along the side, to the back of his jeep grabbing a small box. He figured he'd take the bigger things up when everyone settled down a bit. Taking long strides, Steve quickly crossed the sidewalk and was making his way across the lush yard in front of the dormitories. The crystal blue orbs scanned around him quickly, before he dropped his head, a slight reddening of his cheeks occurring. It was the unwanted attention he was getting, the staring eyes and the whispers of the other students.

'Of course they'd know me here.' He thought to himself. Though it didn't bother him as much as it used to, it still bothered him deep down. Looking up from his inner musings, Steve seen he was standing in front of his dormitory. Just as the blond was reaching to open the door, it was pushed from the inside knocking into him. The force jarred the box from his arms, and it scattered to the ground. Checking the throbbing in his face, he heard a crunch. Whirling on the person, blue eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Someone was standing on his box.

"Oops, should be more careful." A smooth voice spoke. Blue eyes slid up along the body of the man in front of him, anger started bubbling in the blonde's chest.

Steve's eyes narrowed as he bit out angrily, "You could have watched where you were going."

His brown eyes lit up in a sadistic way, as a bastardish smirk crossed his face, it made the blond almost lose his temper. Steve was never one to fight, but this man, really pushed his buttons. How easy would it be to just make this disgusting brunette in front of him regret ever crossing his path. But it would be pointless. What was in the box, couldn't be replaced.

"Maybe you shouldn't leave your stuff lying around, Spangles." He responded smoothly before walking away. Steve knew instantly he did not like this man.

"Wait! I want some form of compensation for what you did!" He looked after the brunette shrugged, not even glancing back as he kept walking. 'Ugh! I hate that guy! And where had Spangles even come from?' He thought to himself before bending down to collect his crushed box. That's when Steve noticed the American print on his shirt. 'Yea Spangles….'

Steve made it to the door of his dorm room, after 20 minutes of struggling. He had to weave and slide pass boxes, and help other students with heavier things that were blocking up the pathways. He didn't mind so much though. Setting his now crushed box down on what he presumed was his bed. The other side, Steve noted, was covered in posters of expensive cars, and half-naked women. Shrugging at his rooommates choice in room accessories, Steve decided he was going to try and get more of his things upstairs.

Tony already had his things moved in; he had come earlier than most students, so he could avoid the rush of traffic. He took this time to unpack in the earlier hours of the morning. Unknown to him, this set him up to meet another occupant of the same floor. Bruce, as he had introduced himself, had started up quite a nice conversation with the young genius. This had opted for Bruce inviting Tony over for video games and beer. When the brunette finished unpacking, he opted to spend the rest of his time meeting other students before the appointed meeting time.

Everything was going well for Tony, until he had opened the front door of the dormitory. He had hit someone when he swung it open, and as far as he was concerned they shouldn't have been in his way. Tony had accidentally stepped on the man's box, but seeing the reaction, he could care less. And when those blue eyes locked onto his, Tony had to admit that he probably wouldn't like this guy all that much.

"Oops, should be more careful." Tony spoke smoothly, something about this big blond made him want to irritate his every last nerve. He didn't know if it was the patriotic shirt, the old combed over hair style, or the fact that those blue eyes seemed to restrain anger and something else unknown to him.

"You could have watched where you were going."

'Oh, he sounds angry, this might actually be fun.' Tony thought to himself, as he let his infamous smirk cross his face.

"Maybe you shouldn't leave your stuff lying around, Spangles." With that, the brunette walked away. He thought he heard something, but just shrugged in response.

'Oh well, it's unlikely I'll ever see him again.' Tony mused as he continued his exploration of the campus. The rest of the time passed, not much else had happened since then. Checking his watch, Tony noted that it was 15 minutes before he had to be at the scientist in training's room. Making a ninety degree turn, he headed off to the local gas station to pick up the forbidden goods. The walk to the convenience store was actually short lived, much to the genius' happiness.

"Hello! Welcome to Kwik-E Mart!" The redheaded girl behind the counter greeted cheerfully.

"Hello." Tony smiled and nodded his greeting in return, he continued towards the back. He scanned the decent selection of beer.

'Hm, I wonder if Bruce has a preference.' Tony only slightly wondered, before grabbing a 12-pack of beer he knew most people liked. Taking his loot he made his way over to check out.

"May I see your ID?" The redheaded employee asked.

"Baby, do I look so young you need to card me?" He spoke smoothly.

"Honestly, it's not how you look. It's company policy."

"How about you let me off just this once, and as a thank you, I'll take you out tomorrow evening." Tony gave his most charming smile, pouring all of what he had into the smoldering gaze he gave her.

"Tomorrow at 6 pm. You can pick me up here." She sighed, as she checked him out.

"Sounds like a date."

After paying, Tony collected the goods and headed back towards the dormitory. On his trek back, he pondered how life would have gone if he was, what he called an average man. He probably would never openly admit it, but his 'Stark Charm' was one of the only things he was fully grateful he inherited from his father. Howard had been a rather charismatic man, and it had rubbed off on his son. Surprising with what little interaction they had. Sure the money and the 'brains' were nice, but the old charm got Tony more of what he liked in life. With that, the brunette headed up to the 4th floor of his building.

Steve looked at his alarm clock. It was getting late and his roommate had still yet to make an appearance. He sighed, wishing vainly they had gotten the awkward first meeting over with. The blond had finished unpacking about an hour ago. Since he didn't have much anyways, what took the longest was trying to get his things up. Lying on his bed, he ran his fingers over the cracked glass encasing a picture. It was of a happy couple. They were in their mid-twenties and still very much in love with each other. The tall blond was happily embracing his wife, as she coddled a baby in her arms.

'Mom…Dad…I miss you two.' He whispered to the silent, empty room. Closing his eyes, the blond relaxed against the mattress. The stress of moving had finally caught up with him. Making him even more tired than he thought he was. This caused him to slip into a peaceful sleep.

"Tony flank left!" The blond man between the two brunettes cried out.

"Sure thing, Sergeant Clint…Bruce, cover me." The three of them had been holed up in Clint and Bruce's dorm. When Tony arrived, Bruce had been a little skeptical about the beer, but after a little bit of coaxing from Clint, he finally caved. But as was well as they were now playing Call of Duty.

"TONY WATCH OUT!" Clint yelled at his spot on one of the buildings, with his quick reflexes, Clint aimed and shot the threat.

"Boom Headshot, nice one," Bruce congratulated. "But there's another one just around the corner I can't reach." The scientist was crouched behind a low wall, watching as the other brunette moved forward.

"Hm, I wonder if we'd get a noise complaint, not that it matters." Tony laughed. He kept his pace steady as he moved forward in enemy territory.

"They'll understand, we're all guys on this floor," Clint responded as he scanned the area. "Clear on the roof."

"Clear from ground level, proceed forward with gifts." Banner had to smile, he was actually enjoying himself. Tony proceeded forward and set the bomb in the spot the game prompted him to.

"Baby Boy has been planted, everyone get out of here."

They all rejoined on the designated rooftop. Turning they watched as Tony detonated the bomb.

"Some men just like to watch the world burn." Tony claimed.

"Sounds just like Bruce." Barton teased his roommate.

"And how would you come to that conclusion roomie?"

"Just kind of figured," Clint winked in his direction. Before the blond could continue with that statement, Tony cleared his throat.

"Well gentlemen, I suppose I'll take my leave, still got to meet the roommate."

"What?!" Both men exclaimed in shock. "You haven't met your roommate yet?"

"I have no interest in it." Stark said with some indifference.

"Well let's do this again sometime. You know where to find us." Bruce offered as Tony made his leave. Tony waved in agreement as he headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, works been keeping me busy. But no excuse is good enough for you guys. So please accept my apology. I planned to have more for this chapter, but, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. You're follows, favourites, and reviews made me happy and I hope you guys will continue to enjoy.

**Chapter 2 – Roommate**

Sometime in the early hours, Tony made his way back to his dorm. He fumbled with the keys, before realizing the door was unlocked.

"Hey, roomie, you left the door unlocked! Someone could've walked right in and stole all my things! Didn't you think about that?!" The brunette said louder than he should have and with a slight tone of annoyance, as he pushed the door open with a loud bang.

Upon being awoken, the blond leapt from his bed, and proceeded to tackle the stunned genius with all his strength. Tony was actually quite surprised about his roommate's reactions. The brunette had the wind knocked out of him, as he lay on the floor looking surprised up at the blond. Tony's mouth gaped open and closed like a fish gasping for air. Steve looked down at Tony, eyes still heavy with sleep.

"You're the jerk that stepped on my pictures!" The sleepy haze that was covering the blue was swept away in an instant, being replaced by a very angry expression.

"Well if you hadn't been in my way, _Spangles_." He spit out the last part with a little bit of sarcasm. "Now can you please remove yourself from atop me." The brunette wasn't asking, he was demanding and Steve sensed it. Rolling off the other man and standing up, the blond looked at Tony with much disgust.

"Also, it's not Spangles. I do have a name." The taller of the two made his way over to his bed. Glancing at the clock he winced. It wasn't a time he should be up arguing. He had class in the morning.

"Should I care?" The genius picked himself up and groaned slightly at the pain in his back. Steve looked at Tony over his shoulder before getting back in bed. At that moment, Tony felt his pocket vibrate. Fishing his phone out of its confinement, he opened the message he received.

_**From:**__ Rhodey_

_Hey man! How's it going?_

Tony smiled to himself; his best friend would text him at an indecent hour, but he knew the brunette would be up.

_**To:**__ Rhodey_

_Its fine, met some cool people right down the hall. How is training going?_

Tony tossed his phone onto his bed as he undressed down to his boxers. Hearing his phone vibrate when he was done, he slid into his cold bed before checking it.

_**From:**__ Rhodey_

_Good for you Stark. :) It's going as well as can be expected. Maybe you should come. Build a bit of muscle._

_**To:**__ Rhodey_

_Haha funny you don't need muscle if you can build something to do it for you. Speaking of muscle my roomie is a total meathead, probably took a bunch of steroids in high school for football._

_**From:**__ Rhodey_

_That bad? You'll make it. At least you're not a room with 20 other guys._

_**To:**__ Rhodey_

_True._

Stark put his phone on the bedside table, moving around to get comfortable. Tomorrow would be a new day. Still being in the same room with the blond irked him to no end.

Steve could hear the vibrating, and it was making it hard for him to sleep. He couldn't believe his dickhead of a roommate was texting at this ungodly hour. Finally, it stopped and he slid into a light sleep.

_**Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeep. **__Steve looked around, trying to pinpoint the beeping. He was on a jet and one of the engines just let out. They were falling and the blond had a limited time to figure out how to save himself. He headed to the front and sat in the pilot seat. Looking at the control panel, he could see that they were losing altitude fast. __**Beep. Beep. Beeeeep. **__There was that beeping again. Steve looked around the control panel to see if he could figure out what was making that noise, but he couldn't. When he looked up the clouds had vanished to reveal the ocean below him. He watched in slow motion as the nose hit the water making a deafening crumpling sound. He was jarred from his seat, hitting the glass of window in front of him, the roar of the water even more deafening as he watched it rush towards him._

_**Beep. Beep. Beeeep. **_Steve quickly sat up in his bed, safe and sound, his alarm going off next to him. Taking deep panicky breaths, he turned off his alarm with shaky hands. It had been awhile since his last nightmare, and the blond really hoped it wasn't going to be an every night thing again. Steve pushed it to the back of his mind, and hopped out of bed. He pulled on a pair of khakis and a white shirt. Shifting through his clothes he found a blue and white button up shirt. After his shirt was buttoned up and tucked in, and his shoes on, he finished getting ready in the bathroom. Dropping his toiletries off, he looked at his still sleeping roommate. Shaking his head he grabbed his book bag and slipped out the door.

The blond reached his class with a few minutes to spare. He sat at a table by himself. The students were still filing in the slowly.

"May I sit here?" A soft voice came from Steve's left. Looking in the direction of the voice, blue eyes locked with green, and Steve nodded.

"Sure thing." He replied with a smile. Setting his book bag down, the green eyed man pulled out the chair and sat down. A few minutes later, their teacher entered and class started. After the first 15 minutes, Steve started to a zone out as they went over important dates. As time passed slowly, Steve started to absent mindedly doodle his hometown.An almost inaudible sound was made andblue eyes snapped to the phone sitting on the desk. That was the moment Steve realized the lecturing was over.

"Hey what are we supposed to be doing?" Steve glanced at the ravenette.

"Well, we are supposed to be doing paired portraits." Green eyes gazed into blue. This moment, the other's phone decided now would be a good time to start vibrating again, causing Steve's eyes to look back at the other's phone.

"Would you like to be mine then?"

"Sure, I suppose you would be the best choice."A vibration was felt through the table as the phone vibrated signaling someone calling.Steve ignored the phone like his class partner. He looked up at the smaller male. Studying his face and starting on his sketch. His partner's cell started to vibrate even more excessively. Steve looked up only to have green eyes boring into his.

"Gonna get that? It sounds important." As Steve spoke, the green eyes looked away.

"No, it's just my idiot of a roommate." As he spoke, his eyes never left the page in front of him.

"I guess that makes two things we have in common." Steve decided to start drawing again.

"Love for beautiful things, and annoying roommates?"

"Yes." The blond looked up and blue met green for a brief moment before they both looked back down.

"Ah."

A few moments passed in silence, before his new friend's phone started to vibrate. After the umpteenth consecutive run, he picked up.

"Hello." There was a pause as he listened to the other person.

"If you can't open the door, then no, and stop asking." Another pause and he rolled his eyes.

"If you can't comprehend how it works, then there is no reason to be having this conversation…No! The plastic card slides in…yes." The ravenette sighed exasperatedly, and closed his eyes.

"If you cannot understand that with your over-sexed, testosterone loaded brain, then the steroid induced idioticy has taken over…I'm almost out of class…yes, I'll come let you in." The man in front of Steve hung up and rubbed his temples.

"He's such a headache. Sometimes I wonder if he was born this foolish."

"The names Steven, but everyone calls me Steve." The blond offered his hand and green eyes snapped open, gazing at his hand, then up at him.

"Loki, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Steven." Loki shook Steve's hand quickly.

"Actually, I do believe the pleasure is all mine." Steve said, giving Loki a crooked smile. They worked quietly until their teacher dismissed them. Giving a curt nod, Loki took his leave, and Steve watched the small ravenette walk away.


End file.
